What Makes Our Life Beautiful
right|250px What Makes Our Life Beautiful - to remix piosenki Big Time Rush o nazwie "Time of Our Life" i piosenki zespołu One Direction o nazwie "What Makes You Beautiful". Remix z piosenek został stworzony przez The Jane Doze. Jane Doze stworzyła również remix piosenki Music Sounds Better With U o nazwie "Music Sounds Better With Monsters" i mash-up piosenki Big Time Rush "Til' I Forget About You" i piosenki Taio Cruza "Dynamite" i piosenki Taylor Swift "You Belong With Me" o nazwie "It'll Take Dynamite To Forget About You". =cFRlgfpX9Qc Tekst Oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh whoa You're insecure Don't know what for You're turning heads when you walk through the Door Don´t need make-up (I´m lookin´ at you) To cover up (You´re lookin at me) Something about you´s got me goin´ crazy Everyone else in the room can see it (Don´t worry about a thing) Everyone else but you (I´ll worry girl) Baby you light up my world Like nobody else The way that you flip your hair Gets me overwhelmed But when you smile at the ground It ain´t hard to tell You don´t know oh oh You don´t know you´re beautiful Can´t fight how i´m feeling inside You´ll understand why I want you So desperately Right now i´m looking at you (Feels right girl just give me a sing) You don´t know Oh oh You don´t know you´re beautiful She´s beautiful unusual the prettiest Oh oh Oh woa Oh oh Oh woa So come on You got it wrong Yo prove i´m right I put it in a Song I don´t know why You´re being shy (Girl you´re so fly) I knew from the minute that i looked in your eyes I´m into you no one else compares to you Just do what you do Everyone else but you (I´m worry girl) Baby you light up my world Like nobody else The way that you flip your hair Gets me overwhelmed But when you smile at the ground It ain´t hard to tell You don´t know Oh oh You don´t know you´re beautiful (Oh oh oh woa) If only you saw what I could see (Oh oh oh woa) You´ll understand why I want you (Oh oh oh woa) So desperately (Oh oh oh woa) Right now I´m looking at you and i can´t believe (Oh oh oh woa) You don´t know oh oh (Oh oh oh woa) You don´t know you´re beautiful She´s beautiful unusual the prettiest Beautiful Beautiful, unusual the prettiest thing Beautiful, unusual the prettiest thing She´s beautiful unusual the prettiest thing Something about you´s got me agoin´ crazy Baby you light up my world Like nobody else The way that you flip your hair Gets me overwhelmed But when you smile at the ground It ain´t hard to tell (No we don´t have to leave tonight) You don´t know oh oh (No we don´t have to leave tonight) You don´t know you´re beautiful Can´t fight how i´m feelin´ inside The way thatyou flip your hair Gets me overwhelmed But when you smile (It feels right girl just give me a sing) You don´t know oh oh You don´t know you´re beautiful If only you saw what i could see (She´s beautiful unusual...) You´ll understand why I want you (She´s beautiful unusual) So desperately Right now I´m looking at you and i can´t believe (She´s beautiful unusual....) You don´t know oh oh (She´s beautiful unusual.) You don´t know you´re beatiful oh oh (She´s beautiful unusual) You don´t know you´re beautiful She´s beautiful unusual the prettiest en:What Makes Our Life Beautiful Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Remiksy